During winter holiday seasons, strings of decorative electrical lights are traditionally mounted and hung along the eves of residential and commercial buildings. In order to facilitate such traditional practice, shingle tab hooks and gutter hooks are known to be utilized. Such tabs and hooks commonly present a longitudinally extending wire hooking structure, and such tabs and hooks are typically composed of flexible plastic.
Such known shingle tab hooks and gutter hooks often undesirably fail to present a surface texture which sufficiently frictionally grips the undersurface of a roof edge shingle or the outer edge of a rain gutter upon which the hook is to be installed. Also, such shingle tab and gutter hooks often undesirably fail to include structural members which lend sufficient structural rigidity to the hook. Another common undesirable attribute of such commonly known shingle tab and gutter hooks is their tendency to weather and degrade over time, making them unsuitable for permanent installation for annual light hanging use.
The instant inventive roof line light holder solves or ameliorates the above noted problems, defects, and deficiencies of commonly known shingle tabs and gutter hooks by configuring a preferably malleable sheet metal holiday light holder to present and include matrices of aligned knurls and concavities which channel and ridge opposing surfaces of the holder, corrugating arm, tie, and cradle components of the holder for durability and enhancing the frictional characteristic of those components' surfaces.